


Мамонт

by blackfilm



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Gehirn, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, рабочие отношения, условный пейринг, херт и комфорт от одного лица
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfilm/pseuds/blackfilm
Summary: Фуюцки думает, что смерть Наоко Акаги выглядит подозрительно.





	Мамонт

_— Там, под землей, мы создадим новое человечество._   
_Дадим ему новую мораль и новые заповеди._   
_— Воображаю, что вы создадите..._   
_— Я вас понимаю. Вам это чуждо. Вы очень похожи_   
_на моего отца. Вы, простите за откровенность,_   
_последние гуманисты. Так сказать, мамонты._

  
  
  
  
Церемония началась около шести часов — обычное время, — буддистский священник вполголоса читал молитву, оборотившись согнутой спиной к рядам их скамей, и свечи перед гробом горели ровно и высоко: в их белом сиянии лепестки хризантем и лилий наливались полупрозрачным свечением и будто тоже призрачно разгорались, следуя их самоотверженному примеру. В воздухе был разлит запах благовоний, от терпкости которого у него всегда немного першило в горле, и в который раз он подумал о том, что же на самом деле должна давать церемония тем, кто остался — утешение или печаль? Он не чувствовал ни того, ни другого, он не находил в себе ни смиренного спокойствия, ни возможности прощения, его взгляд покоился свинцовой гирей на угловатой темной фигуре через ряд от него, ближе к дочери покойной, ближе к жарко сияющим цветам, ближе к женщине, которую он убил.

Духота как будто усилилась — или это множество свечей, нагревающих воздух в небольшом зале похоронного бюро, создавали впечатление спертости, как в доменной печи. Хотелось оттянуть воротник, облегающий горло и врезающийся в него острым краем: он купил первый попавшийся костюм, не заботясь о крое или удобстве; он был шокирован тогда, и, может быть, все еще был сейчас. Непросто терять людей в катастрофах, наподобие той, что погрузила мир в хаос в двухтысячном году, но еще сложнее среди мирной жизни и размеренного существования, когда рутина вдруг раскалывается пополам на до и после, а на месте ушедшего зияет невосполнимый пробел. Внезапность смерти пугала его; не сама смерть, скорее ее непредсказуемость. Он и помыслить не мог, что... Фуюцки решительно оборвал бесполезные размышления и поглядел на портрет Наоко, выставленный перед гробом. Кокетливая улыбка стареющей красавицы подавляла ощущением своей неуместности, но, должно быть, это было самое удачное фото, которое нашла Рицуко (то, что Рицуко могла намеренно выбрать неудачную фотографию, не пришло Фуюцки в голову). Доктор Акаги с ее самоотдачей в работе служила образцовым примером для них всех. Наоко тащила на себе весь проект МАГИ, от и до, — не говоря уже о проекте «Е». Она была действительно незаменимым специалистом, и институту потребуется очень много времени, чтобы оправиться от такой потери. Но есть ли у них это время? Фуюцки поджал губы. Как вообще можно работать в таких условиях, когда любой, совершенно любой может быть вот так внезапно и безжалосто выдернут из основания их проекта, что грозит разрушением всей тщательно выстроенной конструкции? Неужели Икари не понимает, что разбрасываться человеческими жизнями просто недопустимо, особенно в их непростое время? Он никогда не понимал до конца этого человека. Какие далеко идущие планы могли включать в себя уничтожение гения от биопрограммирования? И самое главное, почему он, Фуюцки, не был в курсе? Если Икари опять возомнил себя вершителем судеб, он напомнит ему о долге. Он не позволит... не позволит ему в этот раз уйти от ответа. Смерть доктора Акаги, нелепая и бесчестная, будет отомщена. Он об этом позаботится. Фуюцки прикрыл глаза, не вслушиваясь в бормотание монаха, но позволяя ему погрузить себя в подобие некой чуткой полудремы.

Он очнулся от какого-то движения в комнате и, открыв глаза, понял, что чуть не пропустил важный момент церемонии: присутствующие по очереди подходили к импровизированному алтарю перед цветами, чтобы зажечь благовония. Когда подошла очередь Гендо, тот встал, а потом, будто почувствовав взгляд Фуюцки, чуть повернул голову, чтобы искоса взглянуть на него. Одетый в черный джемпер с высоким горлом, он не только выглядел вызывающе неуместно — он будто гордился своим положением, сохраняя вокруг себя обычный ореол неприступности и высокомерия; в глазах Фуюцки он был виновен вдвойне. Проделав все необходимое, Гендо подошел к Рицуко и что-то проговорил вполголоса, не сводя с нее глаз. Она посмотрела на него со слабым удивлением, будто не совсем понимая, что он сказал. Затем он поклонился ей и быстро вышел.

Взял и вышел! Фуюцки был изумлен. Гендо прошел между рядами стульев так уверенно, что никто не успел должным образом отреагировать — только пламя свечей покачнулось от сквозняка, когда он открыл дверь. После щелчка закрывшейся за ним двери возникла пауза, но присутствующие — их было не так много, и в основном это были сотрудники Gehirn — смогли сделать вид, что ничего не произошло, и продолжили ритуал. Фуюцки не мог. Его разрывало между долгом памяти и долгом справедливости, и он сделал выбор в пользу последнего. Он поднялся, борясь с желанием откашляться — горло немилосердно саднило, и тоже прошел к выходу. Он надеялся, что Акаги сможет его простить, — обе Акаги.

Солнце почти скрылось за горизонтом, и двор перед похоронным бюро, и без того тенистый днем, теперь утопал в густых синих сумерках. Одинокая камышовка пела где-то в глубине куста с ярко-желтыми цветами, неустанно выводя одну и ту же нежную мелодию.

Он разглядел Гендо далеко впереди на мостовой, идущего к припаркованному служебному автомобилю, в который намеревался сесть, и крикнул что было сил:

— Икари!

Тот подал знак шоферу, что все в порядке, и развернулся к нему, дожидаясь. 

— Я могу... я могу понять необходимость тайны... секретов. Риска как неизбежного спутника... Но это, это уже никуда не годится, — Фуюцки переводил дух, слегка запыхавшись от бега, но главным образом от возмущения.

Икари сунул руку в карман брюк. Вид у него был хмурый, тонкие губы изогнуты в обычной его пренебрежительной манере.

— Наоко Акаги была очень одаренным ученым, — проговорил он, склонив голову в знак уважения к покойной, что никак не вязалось с выражением его лица. — Но она была и женщиной с крайне неустойчивой психикой. К сожалению, мы узнали об этом только сейчас.

— Что?! Никогда она не была...

Гендо посмотрел на наручные часы:

— Мне нужно идти. Если вы хотите, мы поговорим позже.

— Хватит покрывать их, Икари, — с нажимом сказал он, игнорируя острое ощущение собственной беспомощности.

— Хорошего дня, — кивнул ему Гендо, давая понять, что разговор закончен, открыл заднюю дверцу и сел в машину.

Автомобиль отъехал, оставив Фуюцки с зудящим желанием врезать кулаком по его крыше. Вместо этого он с силой потер собственную переносицу.

— Ублюдок, — пробормотал он и тяжело вздохнул.

 

\--------------------

 

Похороны были два дня назад, и с тех пор он не видел Икари, что было совершенно нетипично для их рабочей рутины. Мог ли тот его намеренно избегать? Фуюцки не мог ответить на этот вопрос однозначно: в конце концов, со смертью доктора Акаги от «несчастного случая» и последующим разбирательством в Комитете снова начались разговоры о скорой реорганизации института, и у Икари наверняка изменился и без того достаточно плотный график со всеми его принудительными деловыми ланчами с Килом и тайными встречами за закрытыми дверями в ООН (Фуюцки отчасти утешался мыслью, что Икари пришлось как следует побегать, чтобы прикрыть свои грязные дела — обычно он делил с ним это бремя). Но он подозревал, что Гендо не просто так избавил его от бумажной волокиты.

Поэтому он стоял сейчас у офиса Икари в блоке Сигма. Это был офис в разы меньше того, официального, на верхнем этаже института, и Фуюцки знал, что Икари предпочитает работать именно здесь, используя верхний лишь когда ему нужно произвести определенное впечатление на посетителя. Он был уверен, что найдет его внутри. Сложно скрыться от человека, который работал с тобой бок о бок семь лет.

Молодой сотрудник, один из тех, новых, набранных специально под исследовательские программы МАГИ, попытался было преградить ему дорогу с неуверенным «Директор просил не...», но Фуюцки остановил его одним резким жестом. Вероятно, было что-то в выражении его лица, с чем юнец постеснялся спорить и отступил.

Внутри кабинета он обнаружил приятную прохладу — по крайней мере тут система кондиционирования работала без сбоев. Вид кабинета обычно будил в Фуюцки глухую, почти позабытую тоску по временам его преподавательской работы. Все свободное место вдоль стен занимали стеллажи, забитые книгами — старыми, до-ударными книгами по всем интересующим директора областям науки, от метафизической биологии до генетического репрограммирования и мертвых языков. Справа расположилась кушетка для посетителей, на которой на памяти Фуюцки никто никогда не сидел, а над ней — еще одна полка с книгами. Пол застилал темно-серый ковер с мягким ворсом, скрадывающий любые шаги. Никаких растений, никаких украшений на стенах, никаких личных вещей — кабинет был так же полностью лишен индивидуальности, как и его верхний устрашающий аналог. Гендо, как и ожидалось, сидел за рабочим столом прямо напротив входа, изучая пачку распечаток, и мерцающий монитор компьютера подкрашивал его лицо изможденным зеленым.

Он оторвался от бумаг на столе, только чтобы быстро окинуть взглядом вошедшего:

— А, это вы. Видели последние данные из немецкого отделения? Довольно необычно. Флуктуация частиц AT-поля при воздействии...

— Я здесь не для того, чтобы обсуждать работу. Впрочем, вы это прекрасно знаете.

— Занимательно. А я полагал, что вы здесь работаете.

Он отложил листок в сторону и поглядел на него снова, теперь пристальнее — стекла очков бликовали, и это раздражало Фуюцки, потому что он не видел глаз Гендо. 

— Мне нужны ответы, Икари. Прямо сейчас.

— Почему бы вам для начала не включить верхний свет?

Еще одно препятствие с целью выиграть время. Фуюцки обернулся и крутанул переключатель, хоть и был уверен, что пока плоские матовые лампы на потолке оживают и загораются белым светом, близким к дневному, Икари молниеносно прикидывает в голове, что именно ему известно и насколько несовместим он стал с их планами.

Что ж, пусть прикидывает. Он мог позволить ему небольшую фору.

— Доктор Акаги упала с двадцатиметровой высоты, — Фуюцки проигнорировал приглашение Гендо занять кресло перед его столом. — Есть идеи, как это могло произойти?

— Я вам уже объяснил. Это был суицид. По понятным причинам публично мы озвучили другую версию.

Фуюцки помолчал, рассматривая предметы на столе. Откуда-то через перекрытия доносился слабый звук — кажется, резали по металлу.

— Вы хорошо знали доктора Акаги? — голос Гендо прозвучал ножиданно мягко. Он вскинул на него глаза. Гендо переплел пальцы в замок и смотрел на него поверх.

— Только профессионально.

— И она никогда не..?

— Что? Не упоминала о желании раскроить себе череп? Я бы запомнил.

Гендо еле заметно кивнул, то ли соглашаясь, что у Фуюцки хорошая память, то ли получив подтверждение каким-то своим мыслям, и указал на пластиковую бутылку на столе:

— Не желаете воды?

Фуюцки шагнул вперед:

— Я читал когда-то легенду. 

Гендо скептически приподнял брови, но промолчал.

— В давние времена жил один царь, и этому царю захотелось построить дворец, равных которому не было еще не свете. Он позвал к себе самых искусных архитекторов, самых лучших строителей, и они трудились не покладая рук несколько лет. И когда дворец был наконец завершен, то он действительно был... уникален. Шедевр человеческой мысли, мы могли бы сказать с позиции сегодняшнего дня.

Гендо смотрел на него по-прежнему бесстрастно, синие глаза за стеклами очков не моргали. Его лицо было похоже на непроницаемую маску.

— И тогда царь приказал казнить их всех, — вполголоса проговорил Фуюцки. — Всех строителей до единого. Чтобы его дворец остался непревзойденным.

— Простите, но это бессмыслица.

— Сегодня я не смог попасть в лабораторию искусственной эволюции. Понизить мой уровень доступа могли только вы.

Фуюцки сделал еще шаг вперед, подойдя к столу вплотную, и оперся сжатым кулаком об его поверхность.

— Что за чертовщина творится в Gehirn, Икари?

— Gehirn больше не существует, — самым будничным тоном сообщил Гендо. — Точнее, не существует со вчерашнего дня, шестнадцати часов десяти минут. Генеральный секретарь Юн Мин Сун подписал указ о нашем расформировании.

Фуюцки сощурился:

— Вы что, шутите?

— Вовсе нет. Грядут большие перемены — это все, что я могу сказать вам на данный момент. Но переживать вам, в сущности, не о чем — вы продолжите работать, в этом плане ничего не изменится. Отдыхайте... или сходите в поход, Фуюцки. Вас это, кажется, расслабляет? — с этими словами он поднялся со своего места. — Возьмите пару выходных, не перетруждайте себя больше необходимого. Вы в последнее время неважно выглядите.

Фуюцки сверлил его взглядом. 

— Что я найду в лаборатории, Икари?

— Вы найдете там очень много работы. Опытный образец был разрушен, и нам придется начинать все заново. Буквально с самых базовых построений...

— Разрушен? — переспросил Фуюцки неверяще. — Полностью разрушен? 

Он поднес было руку ко лбу, но отдернул ее и замер. Что-то поднималось в нем, ползло все выше и выше: нечто, подобное раздувающейся океанской волне — темной, страшной и беспредельной.

— Да, восстановление невозможно. 

— Куда вы смотрели? — пробормотал он сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Где вы были, Икари?

— Не понимаю. В чем проблема, профессор? Вы сделаете еще одну, по отработанной технологии. Даже жаль, что мы не можем проделать то же самое с Акаги...

И за долю секунды перед тем, как его кулак впечатался в ненавистное лицо, в глазах Гендо отразился не страх, но какое-то по-детски наивное удивление, будто он никак не ждал... не предполагал...

Сочный хрусткий шлепок отдался содроганием где-то глубоко внутри. И внезапным страхом: он никогда не был охотником до драк, и считал все эти выяснения отношений в барах и подворотнях отвратительным атавизмом, максимально далеким от людей нравственно развитых и образованных. Максимально близким... таким, как Икари. Полуживотным. Вместе с этим ударом из него будто вышла вся злость без остатка, и место ее немедленно заняла тошнота — не физическая, но душевная; отвращение к себе, к Икари, и ко всем тем вещам, которые они делали вместе, всем вещам, к которым его склоняли, манипулировали, вертели, втягивали и запутывали, пока он не утрачивал внутреннее нравственное чувство, пока ему не начинало казаться, что во имя человечества можно убить, можно предать, можно распять, можно расчленить невинное существо и можно также создать живое и обречь его на вечные муки. Теперь он увидел Икари, а вместе с ним увидел и себя, слишком отчетливо, во всей ошеломляющей наготе первородного греха — и что это было за отвратительное зрелище. Может быть, такими их увидели бы ангелы — хрупкими и жалкими ошметками примитивной плоти, что от рождения хилы, но безжалостны. Вгрызаясь в поверхность планеты, они всегда готовы поживиться друг другом, и они употребят все свои возможности, весь свой пресловутый человеческий разум, чтобы продолжить жрать.

На месте ангелов ему бы тоже захотелось раздавить этих гнусных червяков.

— Вы хотели, чтобы я играл роль вашего отца, Икари? — произнес он с нескрываемым презрением. — Или хотели, чтобы я отчитывал вас, как провинившегося ученика? Что ж, вы просчитались: я не доставлю вам такого удовольствия.

Он видел только спину в белом халате — и тут заметил, что у отвернувшегося Икари мелко подрагивают плечи. Ему потребовалось время, чтобы осознать, что тот смеется.

Гендо поднял к нему разбитое лицо, очки свалились куда-то на пол.

— Но вы уже доставили, профессор.

И этот новый, глухой, заговорщицкий голос окончательно выбил его из колеи. Он отступил назад, покачнувшись, и хотел было развернуться, когда дверь офиса отъехала в сторону — на пороге замерла молодая девушка в зеленой униформе техника. Ее темные глаза расширились, когда она заметила кровь из носа и жирные капли на халате Гендо, и заметались туда-сюда между ними двоими.

— Ди...ректор, — только и смогла выдавить она.

— Вон отсюда, — Гендо вытер нос полой халата, от чего на нем расцвело пятно, напоминающее формой кляксу Роршаха.

Она будто не слышала его.

— Выметайся, — бросил Гендо, холодно и скучающе.

Девушка вылетела из кабинета пунцовая, забыв поклониться, а Фуюцки был немало удивлен: он никогда раньше не слышал от Икари крепких выражений, несмотря на его дурной нрав и низкое происхождение.

— Видите, до чего вы все довели? Теперь придется рассчитать эту чудную девушку, — Гендо промокал нос другим краем халата и досадливо морщился.

— Почему бы вам не заставить ее выпить фторид натрия? Может сойти за самоубийство.

— Если вы так тонко намекаете на смерть доктора Акаги, то могу вас заверить: меня в тот вечер и близко не было. Можете просмотреть записи с камер, если сомневаетесь.

«Обязательно, — подумал Фуюцки. — Ловлю тебя на слове, сукин сын». А вслух сказал:

— Это великодушный жест, Икари.

Гендо хмыкнул и тяжело опустился в свое кресло. Его переносица постепенно наливалась отеком, синеющий разлив крови проступал и под левым глазом. Теперь, когда адреналиновый угар отступил, Фуюцки ощутил первые отголоски ноющей боли в собственной руке — в его возрасте подобные эскапады грозили определенными последствиями. Он осторожно сжал и потер запястье.

— Обезболивающее? — Гендо следил за ним, зажав нос.

— Оставьте себе.

В других обстоятельствах это было бы даже забавно: гнусавящий Икари, потерявший на время свой обычный этот-мир-меня-не-впечатляет вид. В других обстоятельствах он мог получить некое моральное удовлетворение от картины падения этого человека. Но не сейчас — сейчас что-то мешало ему, будто призрак Наоко все еще сохранял свое присутствие в стенах Центральной Догмы, был заперт под землей, и все, что он делал, он делал не так, — или сделанного им было недостаточно.

Или, хуже всего — что все это было глупо. Все зазря.

— Я бы хотел вернуть ваше доверие.

«Как будто мое доверие у тебя когда-то было». Он посмотрел на Икари: темный-темный ручеек вновь предательски полз к его губам.

— О, бога ради...

Фуюцки вытянул из нагрудного кармана пиджака чистый платок и взял со стола стакан со льдом. Как же это все было омерзительно, как некстати. Он плеснул водой на платок, часть ее пролилась на пол и немедленно впиталась без следа, будто в серый мох. Холодную примочку он водрузил на переносицу Икари и с силой прижал одной рукой, другой поддерживая его голову.

Под его нижней челюстью бился пульс, полно и равномерно. Фуюцки видел, как чутко расширяются его ноздри с каждым вдохом. И в нем горел, и жег его изнутри, не находя ответа, вопрос: почему этот человек продолжает дышать, хотя Наоко мертва?

— У вас заботливые руки, Фуюцки. Из вас получился бы хороший врач.

С закрытыми глазами, тонкими веками, опушенными темными ресницами, Гендо выглядел непривычно уязвимым. Почему он доверял ему? Почему продолжал доверять?

— Я был врачом, — сказал Фуюцки. — После Второго удара, когда не было альтернатив.

— Я знаю. Я следил за вашей деятельностью... какое-то время.

— Выслеживали меня по заказу Seele, — бесстрастно обозначил Фуюцки.

— Нет. По собственному желанию.

Капля воды сбежала по его скуле, и Фуюцки машинально стер ее большим пальцем. Смуглая кожа, гладкая на ощупь — он подумал, что Юи, должно быть, касалась его точно так же после утреннего бритья, и это было дискомфортное открытие. Мысль вызывала внутреннее отторжение; он поспешил закончить.

Но когда он снял сложенный вчетверо платок, Икари неожданно перехватил его руку и взял за запястье. Фуюцки был так изумлен, что не протестовал: в заторможенном состоянии разума он решил, что Икари что-то хочет сделать с его ушибом. Он обрел голос в тот момент, когда Икари положил руку ему на талию и повел ниже, к бедру.

— Что вы делаете?

Тот сразу смешался:

— Прошу прощения, профессор. Должно быть, я неверно вас понял.

— Это уж точно.

Фуюцки шагнул к центру комнаты, выжимая платок. Он был не то чтобы разозлен, нет. Скорее напротив — Гендо невольно развеселил его. Он никак не мог предположить что его бывший студент _следует обоими путями_. Даже когда про Рокубунги ходили самые разнообразные слухи, среди них ни разу не упоминалось подобное. А какой скандал мог бы быть! 

Он постарался спрятать улыбку. 

— Я могу рассчитывать, что этот эпизод останется между нами? — уточнил Гендо за его спиной.

— О чем речь, — откликнулся он. — Еще один скелет в шкафу наших таинственных подземелий.

И он действительно вряд ли бы смог кому-то рассказать. Не так много у него было друзей, с кем можно надраться в караоке после работы и выболтать государственные тайны. С тех пор, как он начал работать на Икари, круг его «друзей», в общем-то, ограничивался одним институтом, и то была цена, которую ему оказалось крайне легко заплатить — что, конечно, многое говорило о нем как о человеке.

— Смерть Наоко оставила нас без ведущего программиста, — сказал вдруг Гендо безо всякого перехода. — Я не получил бы с этого никакой выгоды... не говоря уже о Комитете.

Фуюцки развернулся. Икари переводил взгляд с бумаг на столе на монитор и обратно.

— В последнее время она вела себя нервно... Иногда плакала — обслуживающий персонал застал ее в уборной B-20. Но кто мог представить такое?

Фуюцки обратил внимание на плотную стопку распечаток, скрепленную степлером. Вероятно, те самые немецкие данные.

— И как в Гамбурге решили проблему c отсутствием контактера? — он подошел ближе.

— В тестах они используют дочь доктора Сорью, — с готовностью объяснил Гендо. Фуюцки избегал смотреть на него, но, судя по голосу, директор был рад смене темы.

— Аску? Ей же... нет и десяти?

Гендо развел руками, как бы говоря, что этичность действий гамбургского отделения остается на их совести.

— Насколько мне известно, она вызвалась сама, — добавил он, явно для душевного спокойствия Фуюцки.

Фуюцки это позабавило, но он не подал вида. Он склонил голову набок, пробегая глазами строчки доклада на столе Гендо. Потом поднял один вложенный листок, расчерченный графиками, и стал изучать внимательнее. Прищурился:

— На чем они производили измерения? Их квантовый интерферометр не отличит флуктуацию от лэмбовского сдвига.

Он пренебрежительно бросил листок на стол.

— Я уже говорил Клосснеру и Стэнли, что если они хотят заниматься реальными исследованиями, им придется делать это у нас.

— Вы еще охарактеризовали их как пару самоуверенных идиотов, если я верно помню, — Гендо аккуратно собрал все бумаги, выдвинул ящик стола и убрал в него папку.

— Вполне возможно. Хуже только американцы.

Фуюцки сокрушенно покачал головой:

— Мы так мало успеваем изучить. Использовать силу, которую мы сами не понимаем до конца... Подход хуже, чем с атомной бомбой.

Икари поднялся из-за стола, сунув руки в карманы пятнистого халата. 

— Если выбор лежит между верной гибелью и неизвестным мне оружием, я выберу оружие, профессор. Как и большинство здравомыслящих людей.

— По-вашему, мне не хватает здравомыслия?

— Ни в коем случае. Вы лишь позволяете лишним сомнениям затуманить его.

Фуюцки посмотрел на него, и Гендо улыбался — своей прежней улыбкой обаятельного мерзавца, который знает, что все выйдет как задумано, что все будет так, как хочет он, и мир — всего лишь смешное препятствие на пути к его цели, — да нет, вот он, мир, лежит у его ног, стоит только протянуть руку и взять его. Да, тогда, в начале, он улыбался чаще. И его было легче... выносить? Не было этой подавляющей, гнетущей атмосферы, теперь ставшей их постоянным спутником, не было страха. Все горизонты были открыты. Они оба тогда — нет, все трое тогда были моложе, и никто не догадывался, что миру, каким они его знали, оставалось существовать считаные дни. Они просто жили, надеялись, страдали, любили, и воздух звенел осенней прохладой, первые дожди размочили палые листья, и в сумраке он, Козо Фуюцки, взял Юи Икари за руку и не нашел нужных слов.

 

\--------------------

 

Поезд по-прежнему потряхивало на стыках, несмотря на хваленое высокотехнологичное строительство в новом Токио-3. Он сделал себе мысленную пометку поднять этот вопрос на следующем совещании с мэром.

Фуюцки ехал домой. Через озаренное светом заходящего солнца окно он наблюдал, как мимо проносились укрепленные небоскребы, одетые в светлую серую броню сверху донизу, и как их быстро сменили многоэтажные жилые корпуса строящегося восточного блока. Город был настоящей крепостью: полностью искусственное сооружение, к которому он никак не мог привыкнуть, не говоря уже о том, чтобы считать своим домом. Токио-3 являлся по сути своей обманкой — настоящий его двойник, его сердце и мозг был спрятан глубоко под землей. 

«Дом» само по себе было устаревшим понятием. Когда-то он считал домом съемную квартиру в Киото, но и тогда квартира была скорее временным прибежищем, местом, которое он просто занимал в перерывах между университетом и исследовательской работой. Потом была ржавая баржа посреди мутной воды, пропахшей водорослями, и перевязки и санации в духоте маленькой каюты. На его счету была и одна ампутация, но он не любил вспоминать о ней. Две девочки в школьной униформе, занимавшие места напротив, расхохотались, зажимая рты кулачками, и глядя на них Фуюцки вспомнил, как однажды в порыве откровенности спросил Наоко в кафетерии, не одиноко ли ей тут, без друзей, без семьи.

Она была удивлена, но быстро нашлась с ответом:

— Это легко, профессор, если есть кто-то — есть что-то, есть дело, где вы незаменимы. А что может быть важнее наших нынешних задач? Я не могу себя представить в ином месте, а вы можете?

Наоко задумчиво коснулась нити жемчуга, как обычно, украшавшей ее шею.

— Но порой вам кажется, что вы променяли вашу прежнюю жизнь слишком опрометчиво, — высказал догадку Фуюцки. Он отпил воды с лимоном, прежде чем приступить к чирасизуси.

— Нет! — воскликнула она. — Нет, что вы. Любые сомнения могут только выставить нас в неприглядном свете, потому что подразумевают неискренность прошлых поступков. Сожаления были бы просто оскорбительны для нашей миссии как ученых.

Она смотрела на него в высшей степени загадочно, сияющими, влажными глазами, и он не нашелся, что ей ответить. Он никогда по-настоящему не знал, как вести себя с женщинами. Их мотивы могли быть самыми причудливыми, и совершенно непредсказуемыми с точки зрения логики. В этих таинственных делах с противоположным полом гарантии отсутствовали. Наоко могла даже...

«Нет, не может быть, — Фуюцки отмел глупое предположение. — Я бы заметил». Он аккуратно сложил так и не прочитанную газету, убрал в дипломат и направился к выходу из вагона.

Назойливый стрекот цикад снова нахлынул на него, стоило выйти на пустую, запыленную от близлежащей стройки платформу. Как они только не уставали, не замолкая целыми днями напролет? Фуюцки побрел к лестнице, по пути шаря по карманам в поисках ключ-карты. Он нащупал что-то постороннее в кармане брюк и извлек на свет — это был скомканный платок с бурыми пятнами. Фуюцки подумал, что надо бы его сразу выкинуть, но почему-то прошел мимо урны и машинально сунул платок обратно в карман.


End file.
